Six Paths of Pain
Name: * Type: Kekkei Genkai, Unknown Rank, Offensive, Short, Mid, Long range * Users: Nagato * Hand Seals: None * Debut (Anime): Naruto Episode 81 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 363 The 6 Paths of Pain is a jutsu used by Nagato, and serves as his representation in his group, Akatsuki. This jutsu is, by far, Nagato's most powerful and most-used technique. It allows Nagato to control six separate bodies as though they were his own. Each of these bodies are reanimated corpses that are both kept mobile by, and make use of Nagato's chakra. While controlling them, Nagato uses the alias "Pain", yet still regards them as separate from himself.Naruto chapter 443, page 3 Use In order to use the technique, Nagato remains in a machine that moves with six relatively small mechanical legs, and uses several large chakra rods in his back to transmit chakra. From there, the chakra is picked up by the numerous receivers on each body. To control them, Nagato has to be close by, and ideally at the highest point possible so he can have the best range possible. Paths As the name suggests, there are six bodies, or "paths" which comprise the jutsu. The only common feature shared by these bodies is their bright orange hair and Rinnegan eyes. Each also has a vast number of body and facial piercings of various shapes, sizes, and patterns. Each body seems to serve a specific purpose in battle, such as summoning, repair, and defense. Each body, with the exception of the second Animal Path, was in some way affiliated with Jiraiya when they were alive. Deva Path ;Incapacitated The , Pain's first observed body. It is the most-seen of the six paths, and acts as Nagato's representative during sealings. The Deva Path's body is that of Nagato's childhood friend, Yahiko. It was incapacitated and presumably killed by Naruto's Rasengan. It's main abilities revolve around manipulating gravity, allowing it to repel or attract objects. Former Animal Path ;Incapacitated - Replaced The Animal path was Pain's second body, and a former member of the Fūma clan. It was destroyed and captured by Jiraiya. This body was a summoner, capable of conjuring a massive variety of different animal summons for various different purposes, most significantly the other bodies of Pain. Preta Path The was the body of a fat, bulky man formerly of Kusagakure. It was incapacitated and presumably killed when it absorbed too much of Naruto's senjutsu chakra and turned into a toad statue. This body's "Energy Absorption" ability was its primary use, since it was capable of absorbing any ninjutsu-related technique, thereby nullifying its effect. Human Path ;Incapacitated The was the body of a tall slender man with very long loose hair, who originally hailed from Takigakure. It was almost entirely obliterated by Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Besides above-average taijutsu skills, Human Path was shown to have mind-tampering abilities. It could both read other's minds and rip out one's soul, subsequently killing the victim. Asura Path ;Incapacitated The was the body of a tall bald man with a very unusual body shape. It was destroyed twice: first by Kakashi, after which it was revived by Naraka Path, and finally by Naruto's senjutsu-augmented Rasengan. This body had received a number of body alterations; under his cloak the body is revealed to have completely robotic inner workings, possessing six arms and a folded serrated blade-like tail. Several of it's arms could be detached and used as weapons. Naraka Path ;Incapacitated The was the body of a very tall stocky muscular man with a spiky mop of hair. It was incapacitated and presumably killed by Naruto using a Rasenrengan in a surprise attack from above. This Pain's main ability is referred to as the "King of Hell", which takes the form of a large head surrounded by black flames. If a somebody captured by this ability tells a lie they will be killed. The King of Hell can also be used to repair other Paths that have been destroyed or damaged in battle. Animal Path ;Incapacitated The , Pain's newest body, was the replacement of the body lost in the fight against Jiraiya. This body has a very young appearance and, unlike all the other bodies, was originally female. This Animal path was incapacitated and presumably killed after being hit in the chest with Naruto's Rasenrengan. Like the previous Animal path, this body was capable of many summons, but posessed few other skills. Influences Based after the six Buddhist paths of Reincarnation, each body is named after the one of the different "paths": Deva, Preta, Animal, Human, Naraka, and Asura. Each of these paths or "plains" represent one of the realms one is reborn into after death. References Jutsu classification::Ninjutsu Uses kekkei genkai::Rinnegan Category:Jutsu